Serious Sorting
by Allacaya
Summary: Here we go again: still my take on Sirius' Sorting (right,-still like no one's done that before) featuring another possibility of this event, because my view on it changed. Furthermore I'm changing it into a one-shot. There will be more one-shots however.
1. Serious Sorting

Serious Sorting   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, I'm just playing around with it, so don't sue me. (:   
  
A.N. This is my take on Sirius Sorting (right - like no one has done it before). It came into my head right after I read Book 5 and has been lying forever on my computer.  
  
At that time I still thought of Andromeda being in Gryffindor with blue hair ( : I picture her being somewhere 5th year – Narcissa and Lucius approx. 7th year and Bellatrix 3rd year. Maybe also Narcissa 3rd year and Bellatrix 7th year. I spend ages joggling dates and years around.  
  
O.K. (breathes in deeply) : IfinallydecidedthatIshouldgiveitatry,afterIalreadywroteitanywayandget(hopefully)somecommentsondoesthissuckornot.  
  
I finally decided that I should give it a try, after I already wrote it anyway and get (hopefully) some comments (that are not biased by the fact, that people know me) ( :  
  
Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story:  
  
„Sirius Black"  
  
Sirius mechanically stood up as he heard Professor McGonagall call his name. He hadn't realized that he hadn't payed attention. He felt weirdly light as if he wasn't really there and it wasn't really him who had been called up as he walked up to the Sorting hat.  
  
"Slytherin will set you straight." He heard the his mother's hiss, Malfoy's sneers "You just wait till tonight, Black! You need to learn your place!" and Avery's threats "Yeah you'll beg for mercy before we're done with you!"; "You know what is expected of you, son." The Great Hall had disappeared from his awareness.  
  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor – Dad was. ", "I suppose anything but Slytherin would do." "Oh you'll just be the first Black in Gryffindor, then. – that'd be great, mate"  
  
"Don't you dare stain the family honour." And what if? "You're sorted for the house, that you fit in best, Sirius"; "It's your choice and no one else's"  
  
Sirius found himself sitting on the chair, the Sorting hat lowering on his head.  
  
"Ah, another Black for Slytherin, eh?"  
  
– No  
  
"Don't want to uphold the family honour, do we? The Black Sheep of the Black family? Or rather not so black, eh?"  
  
– Very funny, indeed.  
  
"That takes quite some courage. You know, what you're up to face, do you? Slytherin would help you to greatness, you know, power and influence. It's not that you haven't got the abilities.  
  
– I don't care – not Slytherin. Anything – Hufflepuff, whatever.  
  
"Hufflepuff? My, we are a radical." The hat chuckled. "No way, that attitude takes quite some courage, better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The last words were shouted out loud. For a moment all noise died out, then the hall erupted with buzzing, which made Sirius realize what he had just done. He had made it. He looked over to the Slytherin table, which stayed composed. Bellatrix eyes were ice. Malfoy sneered disdainfully. Narcissa was obviously speechless and just gaped at this audacy. Avery, Macnair...  
  
Sirius felt a surge of joy. How it itched him to taunt them all, but he didn't want to spoil this moment by acknowledging them – that was to profane. He looked over to the Gryffindor table. And caught sight of Andromeda's blue hair. She was cheering - grinning broadly at him. Her friends joined and soon the whole table was.  
  
He slowly got up and decidedly walked over to the Gryffindor table. Yeeesss!!!!  
  
He slid next to Andromeda "Good job, Sirius!" she said. Sirius was feeling dizzy. He needed something to eat, but at the same time didn't feel hungry at all. Gryffindor.  
  
"Lupin, Remus"  
  
The sandy-haired boy from the train stumbled forward. My, he was tiny. The Sorting Hat clearly lingered in the air – he would have drowned in it. Albus Dumbledore leaned forward with interest, so were most of the teacher's. But the Hat took its time before it announced "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Remus took a seat near Sirius. "Congrats" Sirius whispered. "Same to you." Remus answered shyly.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
"Potter, James"  
  
James rushed forward, almost knocking over the ... . The hat had barely touched his head, when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Oohoooo!!!" James shouted, jumping up in a winner's pose. He danced towards the Gryffindor table. Remus and Sirius cheered along with the rest of their table. Lily Evans turned away in disgust. Such a prat – my god, how pathetic. James landed opposite Sirius. "Gimme 5!"  
  
"Mate, you might have made a record." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Congrats, mate – seems your future doesn't look as Black anymore, does it?"  
  
"Rather red –"BLOODRED  
  
Sirius suddenly shivered. Unconciously he glanced over to the Slytherin table. His eyes met his cousin's who grinned at him coldly and pretended to cut her throat. Sirius gulped. His glaze glued to the movement.  
  
"Earth to Sirius, what's up?" A hand waved before his eyes, James voice called through to him. Sirius tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table and returned his attention to James.  
  
"N-Nothing"  
  
James didn't look to convinced.  
  
"So – where's the food?" Sirius changed the topic, grinning at him.  
  
A.N. So, what do you think?  
  
Worth reading?  
  
Waste of time?  
  
Does the category fit?  
  
Does the rating fit?  
  
I was not sure. I wanted to get into the Black family issues later, who, as we all know, can be rather unpleasant people.  
  
I've got some ideas for the nest chapters, but I have problems writing them out, the way I want them to happen.  
  
Does anyone know if Arthur was Headboy or Lucius, Narcissa or Bellatrix?  
  
When are Head Pupils chosen anyway? In the previous school year or during summer break?  
  
Does anyone know the age of some (future) death eaters?  
  
And how can you write lines or stars or something like that between the paragraphs so they show?  
  
Just a little preview...  
  
- Bloodtraitor! hissed a voice.  
  
A hand tighten around his collar and he found himself dragged into a side hallway and slammed against the stone wall.  
  



	2. Serious Sorting A Serious Shock

**Disclaimer:** It never has been, is not, nor ever will be mine.

**A.N.** Hmm how to proceed, may be first the reviews:

**Singing Daisy** – You're my first ever reviewer. Thank you very much. Now that you mention it, you've got a point there, and I actually corrected it. I was beginning to have some issues with my characterizations of Andromeda, as a matter of fact – and now I took away her blue hair and placed her in Ravenclaw. Slytherin seemed a too drastic change to me. Hope you're not disappointed. (Though the thought of blue hair & Gryffindor was definitely cool.)

**Aihjah** – Thanks for your review and your suggestions. The age reference of Lucius, I had overread that fact actually (hangs head in shame). So thanks for pointing it out. I actually also imagine that age difference. Yeah the ages in general, you know I really began to feel neurotic calculating around. About Arthur being Headboy I'm not sure. Glad you liked the Hufflepuff comment – I thought that was so sirius when it popped into my head. Also glad you liked James.

**Red Roses2** – Thank you. Sorry you had to wait so long.

**Seto'swhiterose88 **–Thanks for the review. As I mentioned above, I'm not sure about Arthur's being/becoming headboy, but it's worth considering. I was however thinking about Lucius and Bellatrix being headpupils in the same year.

**Kurtcobain4eva **– Thanks for you're review. I do see you point! Your review actually triggered this update. (:

O.K. Ten years later an update. I'm terribly sorry that you all had to wait so long. I feel really bad for doing that, but I had a hell of a semester. Yes, ever since summer. And actually still have. Right now I should be actually studying for my exams, instead of writing. Other than that I can't really say anything for myself.

What more can I say? I mentioned above I was beginning to have problems with my initial picture of Andromeda. And with the beginning as a whole. Ahh long story: I was applying with other's for some offices at university on a student meeting once long time ago and everyone got asked standard additional questions, everyone but me. I got elected, that's the point. The point is that no one asked me any of those not even serious questions, which made me feel – not too great? I don't think it was on purpose, and I'm being too susceptible? to that, but still. Anyway I had to think about that situation and Sirius' sorting … I wanted to include that, thinking it fits better. I did not want to remove the first chapter, as it is one and this another possible view on the situation. However if anyone has serious troubles with that I'll remove the first version.

I still want James and Sirius to not hate each other at the beginning, though, cause it was my first impulse, they would not, so I'm not changing that.

I really want to update sooner the next time. However, my schedule is rather tight, so I fear I won't manage to think of a great concept for a whole story in more detail than it is floating in my head. I think several one-shots are more likely to generate in my spare time in between. They will still belong together and base on each other, just not novel-like.

I hope I don't disappoint you – too much.

Anyway the other version of the sorting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Serious Sorting – A Serious Shock 

„Sirius Black"

Sirius mechanically stood up as he heard Professor McGonagall call his name. He had not realized that he had not paid attention. He felt weirdly light as if he was not really there and it was not really him who had been called up as he walked up to the Sorting hat.

"Slytherin will set you straight." He heard the his mother's hiss, Malfoy's sneers "You just wait till tonight, Black! You need to learn your place!" and Avery's threats "Yeah you'll beg for mercy before we're done with you!"; "You know what is expected of you, son." The Great Hall had disappeared from his awareness.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor – Dad was. ", "I suppose anything but Slytherin would do." "Oh you'll just be the first Black in Gryffindor, then. – that'd be cool."

"Don't you dare stain the family honour." And what if? "You're sorted for the house, that you fit in best, Sirius"; "It's your choice and no one else's."

Sirius found himself sitting on the chair, the Sorting hat lowering on his head.

"Ah, another Black for Slytherin, eh?"

– No

"Don't want to uphold the family honour, do we? The Black Sheep of the Black family? Or rather not so black, eh?"

– Very funny, indeed.

"That takes quite some courage. You know, what you're up to face, do you? Slytherin would help you to greatness, you know, power and influence. It's not that you haven't got the abilities.

– I don't care – not Slytherin. Anything – Hufflepuff, whatever.

"Hufflepuff? My, we are a radical." The hat chuckled. "No way, that attitude takes quite some courage, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The last words were shouted out loud. All noise died out. You could have heard a pin drop, which made Sirius realize what he had just done. He had made it. He looked over to the Slytherin table, which stayed composed. Bellatrix eyes were ice. Malfoy sneered disdainfully. Narcissa was obviously speechless and just gaped at this audacy. Avery, Macnair…

Sirius felt a surge of relief. How it itched him to taunt them all, but he didn't want to spoil this moment by acknowledging them – that was to profane.

He became acutely aware of the fact, it was still quiet – not a single clap. He looked over the other house tables. Everyone looked just - stunned, disbelieving. The Gryffindor table – not better. They did not even try to hide their shock. A Black in Gryffindor – whenever had that happened? Why did nobody clap? They had clapped when the others had been sorted! Blasted idiots! Sirius could not help a remotely sick feeling in his stomach. They were disappointed having him sorted in their house? Well too bad for them! His eyes narrowed. He found Andromeda at the Ravenclaw table, she smiled at him reassuringly. He stared right back defiantly challenging her to a more open reaction. She gestured with her eyes to the Slytherin table.

Whatever!

"Mr. Black – sit down, please." He heard Prof. McGonagall's voice. He turned to the teacher's table and glared at her – had she clapped? No, and he was sorted into her house. If she noticed the expression in his eyes she didn't show it.

Fine.

He slowly turned around and decidedly walked over to the Gryffindor table. He did not care, really. As if it bothered him. He was not going to let this spoil his day or let them now it did! Don't lose your face.

Cowards! It was then, he became aware of a faint clapping noise from the aisle. He saw Remus clapping his hands, whacking James over the head and then both of them clapping. The sound nearly drowned in the hall. Late, but still. It was now Sirius realized how much it meant to him.

He slid down at the edge of the table as far as possible from the rest of his new housemates, ignoring them. It was not, that they had been overjoyed to welcome him, had they? Sirius was feeling dizzy. He needed something to eat, but at the same time did not feel hungry at all. Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus"

The sandy-haired boy from the train stumbled forward. My, he was tiny. The Sorting Hat clearly lingered in the air – he would have drowned in it. Albus Dumbledore leaned forward with interest, so were most of the teacher's. But the Hat took its time before it announced "GRYFFINDOR"

Remus took a seat near Sirius. "Congrats" Remus whispered shyly. "Same to you." he answered. Sirius found it hard to stay cross with him and James, as a matter of fact. And they at least had supported him.

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"Potter, James"

James rushed forward, almost knocking over the … . The hat had barely touched his head, when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

"Oohoooo!!!" James shouted, jumping up in a winner's pose. He danced towards the Gryffindor table. Remus and Sirius cheered along with the rest of their table. Lily Evans turned away in disgust. Such a prat – my god, how pathetic. James landed opposite Sirius. "Gimme 5!"

"Mate, you might have made a record." Sirius grinned.

"Congrats, mate – seems your future doesn't look as Black anymore, does it?"

"Rather red –" BLOODRED

Sirius suddenly shivered. Unconciously he glanced over to the Slytherin table. His eyes met his cousin's who grinned at him coldly and pretended to cut her throat. Sirius gulped. His glaze glued to the movement.

"Earth to Sirius, what's up?" A hand waved before his eyes, James voice called through to him. Sirius tore his eyes away from the Slytherin table and returned his attention to James.

"N-Nothing"

James did not look to convinced.

"So – where's the food?" Sirius changed the topic, grinning at him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A.N.** I'm not entirely satified, but well. In the end I just decided that Sirius might have a violent temper when mad, but that he cannot stay mad at someone too long. At least as long it isn't family or dark arts. And I thought James has something in his charm which makes it impossible for you too stay mad at him too long. That of course again, is not meant universal. (All the ones, who get bullied by him will agree.)

I still got some ideas for other one-shots on Sirius & also his family, but I still have problems writing them out, the way I want them to happen (in this aspect I struggling against being a perfectionist).


End file.
